


Masquerade Masks and Red Ribbon

by trashyylevi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Bondage, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Delayed Orgasm, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ribbons, Rough Sex, Smut, ribbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyylevi/pseuds/trashyylevi
Summary: Suga goes to a masquerade ball and is reunited with an old high school rival





	

**Author's Note:**

> First piece of proper smut, I hope it's okay - this is honestly self-indulgent af

University mixers were always a bore in Suga’s mind, he’d never really been the type to want to drink and end up grinding with some random guy on the dance floor. That wasn’t Suga’s style at all. He at least prided himself on having some class when it came to hooking up with strangers. So when his friend told him about a masquerade ball that was being thrown for all of the university students in Tokyo; Suga got quite excited. So dressed in a black three piece suit, the silver-headed 21 year old placed the mask his friend had gifted him on his face; before studying it in the bathroom mirror. The mask was slim, simply covering the top half of Suga’s ivory skin, the black mask slowly faded to red from right to left. The black half was elegantly covered in red glittery swirls, the right half of the mask reached up to his hairline, Suga’s silvery locks fell in front of his coffee-shaded eye that was surrounded by slim line of red glitter; which flicked up into a cat-like wing. The left half of the mask was a seductive red, with sexy black swirls identical to the other half, his left eye was surrounded by another cat-like wing; this time in black glitter. The mask was tied at the back of his head, two lace ribbons meeting in a pretty bow, buried in his soft silver locks.

After deciding that he looked good enough, Suga slowly made his way back to re-join the masquerade ball, his friends most likely off with handsome strangers; probably leaving him to take care of their stuff. Well that’s what would’ve happened. Expect that night had different ideas for Suga. Involving a certain ex-Nekoma captain.

Walking down one of the many hotel corridors trying to make his way back to the ballroom, Suga’s shoulder collided with another as he picked up his pace. Turning to apologise, his breath was taken from him as he watched the taller, raven haired male walk away; his bed hair was unmistakably the same from their high school days.

“Kuroo?!” Suga exclaimed a little louder than he had intended, the cat-like male halted in his stride, casually throwing a glance over his shoulder before continuing to walk again; then he paused. Turning back the familiar face, Kuroo squinted behind his mask; which Suga deemed extremely attractive on the sultry male. The unforgettable golden eyes squinted behind the alluring lacy black masquerade mask. “It’s Suga, from Karasuno!”

The 6 foot 1 male blinked before his jaw dropped ever so slightly at the sight of the ex-setter, his high school days flashed through his mind as he remembered Suga’s slim yet toned physique from way back when. In front of Kuroo, stood an obviously muscular Suga who had been working out a lot more since attending Karasuno, the sleeves of his black blazer pulled snuggly around his biceps.

“Damn Suga, you’re looking good,” Kuroo bit his lip as his eyes continued to trail down the setter. Suga allowed his eyes to wander down the middle blocker’s form, making note that his thighs were as wonderful as before; looking even stronger than before. Kuroo made his way back to Suga, hesitating before grabbing his hand, “The party’s a bore.”

“Well let’s get out of here,” Suga smirked with a sudden confidence boost before tugging at Kuroo’s hand and leading him towards the elevators and up to his room.

Once inside the elevator, Kuroo hit his floor number before turning and wrapping his hand around the back of Suga’s neck; kissing him with a force that made the silver haired male weak at the knees. Wrapping his toned arms around his broad shoulders, Suga felt a sense of pride as he tugged at the jet black locks on Kuroo’s head; earning him a small groan from the taller male. As the elevator reached Kuroo’s floor, Suga broke the kiss before following him to his hotel room.

As soon as the silver-haired male stepped inside, he didn’t have time to think before he was roughly pushed up against the door; Kuroo let a small growl before feverishly attacking Suga’s lips with his own. Their tongues danced together before a battle for dominance broke out, Suga ridding Kuroo of his white blazer as they stumbled their way towards the king bed. Moaning into the raven’s mouth as Suga felt his lip being lightly bitten between Kuroo’s teeth, Suga felt his cock twitch against the tight fabric of his black trousers. At lightning speed, both of their dress shirts hit the floor as Kuroo pulled Suga’s hips closer, grinding his already hard member into the silver crow’s semi.

Suga let out an extremely r-rated moan as they continued to kiss and rut against one another, the friction between them causing Kuroo to growl before fumbling to undo his belt.

“On your knees,” Kuroo stared at Suga with eyes so misted over with lust that Suga felt somewhat intimidated by the ex-captain and that excited him. Obediently lowering himself onto his knees, Kuroo pulled down his boxers to reveal his rock hard cock, Suga leaned forward; kissing the tip before licking a single strip from the base to the slit of Kuroo’s clearly aching member. Kuroo’s mouth felt open as Suga continued to worship his cock with an apparently extremely skilled tongue. His breath was stolen from him as all of sudden Suga deep-throated Kuroo’s entire length, swallowing around the taller man’s member; drawing a lewd moan from above him. A large, calloused hand worked its way into Suga’s silver hair as Kuroo tried to resist thrusting into his throat. Frowning, Kuroo’s eyes met Suga’s as he watched the smaller male pull away.

“Kuroo, if you want to take charge,” Suga teased his cock by circling his tongue around the tip, glancing up at his golden eyed lover through his lashes. “Don’t hold back,”

“I’m really want to fuck that pretty little face of yours,” Kuroo bit his lip as he watched Suga place a kiss on his shaft, brown eyes flickered up to his golden ones as they exchanged silent words. Kuroo quickly laced his fingers into Suga’s hair before thrusting into the warm mouth that had been waiting patiently for him. Picking up a fairly quick pace, Kuroo threw his head back as Suga hummed in pleasure at the quick yet constant thrusts, sending vibrations up Kuroo’s spine; making his toes curl in lust. “Shit Suga,”

Kuroo looked down to see Suga’s cheek were glowing a warm, seductive red as his eyes had become glazed with lust; a trickle of saliva ran from Suga’s swollen lips to his throat. The sight of him nearly made Kuroo cum there and then. “What would they think? Their pretty little team mum, being face-fucked by their old rival?”

Suga’s brow furrowed as he moaned at the sound of Kuroo’s dirty talk, his dick burning for attention as it sat fully hard; pressing against his restricting trousers. He let out a sigh of disappointment as Kuroo pulled his cock from his mouth. Looking up in confusion, Suga was picked up by his hips and thrown onto the bed by the cat-like male. Kuroo walked over to him before straddling Suga’s chest, slapping his cheek with his member; Suga opened his mouth submissively as Kuroo sank his member into the ex-setter’s throat. Continuing to fuck Suga’s face with slow, deep thrusts that drew low moans from the base of Kuroo’s throat. The silver hair male whimpered around the raven’s cock as he felt his own cock leak with pre-cum. Pulling away from Suga’s mouth, Kuroo smirked down at him with an eyebrow raised,

“Please Kuroo,” Suga squirmed as his wrists were pinned down by the fractionally younger male above him. Suga tried to grind up into Kuroo before his hips got pinned by Kuroo’s other arm,

“You want it that bad? You’re a little sinner huh Suga?” Kuroo reached down beside the bed to his bag, before pulling out a reel of thick red ribbon; unravelling it before wrapping Suga’s wrists up in the satin. Kuroo tied his ivory arms tight behind his back with a pretty bow before moving to undo Suga’s trousers. Pulling down both his pants and boxers, Suga’s leaking cock fell free against his toned stomach. “You’re a little slut, only been face fucked and you’re already a hot mess,”

“What are you doing?” Suga watched in confusion and slight desperation as he watched Kuroo tie a tight bow around the base of his cock, squirming under Kuroo’s light touches.

“You won’t come until I allow you to.” Kuroo smirked before throwing the left over ribbon to the side, sliding down in between Suga’s legs; level with the puckered skin of his entrance. A choked gasp left Suga’s lips as Kuroo placed wet, open mouthed kisses to his inner thighs, “You’re so fucking beautiful right now.”

Kuroo kissed his way up Suga’s thighs as he could hear the older male becoming more flustered as he neared the place he wanted attention the most. Striking his warm tongue over the puckered rose-bud, Suga let out a whimper as Kuroo paid a pain-staking amount of attention to his entrance; pushing his tongue passed the tight muscles. Kuroo let out a slight moan as he ate Suga out, who was currently a whimpering mess above him; Kuroo wrapped an arm around the squirming male to keep him from wriggling. He reached his fingers up to Suga’s mouth, commanding him to suck as Kuroo continued to go to town on Suga’s ass. After a minute of the silver male lewdly lapping at his fingers, Kuroo circled the blushing rose bud with his index finger, before sinking two fingers into Suga’s entrance to the knuckle. The moan that Suga let out was ungodly as Kuroo started to finger him at a rapid pace, Suga’s back arched off of the bed as Kuroo massaged his tight walls; his breathing a telling sign that he was quickly starting to lose control over Kuroo.

Finally, Kuroo found what he was looking for as Suga’s eyes shot open with a cry as Kuroo’s finger tips danced around the bundle of nerves in Suga.

“Sh-Shit,” Suga’s voiced broke with arousal as Kuroo continued to stimulate his prostate, Kuroo’s cock let out a leak of pre-cum as he watched the silver male turn into a puddle at his touch.

“Okay enough of this,” Kuroo pulled his fingers out of Suga before turning him on his stomach, pulling Suga’s hips up and pressing his cheek into the mattress; Kuroo watched as sweat slowly trickled between Suga’s shoulder blades. His ivory thighs quivered slightly as Kuroo caressed his aching cock that hung with a pretty bow between his legs. Kuroo leant down, whispering in Suga’s ear, “I’m going to fucking destroy this pretty little ass of yours, would you like that you little slut? Want me to nail you so hard you can’t walk? So hard you forget how to utter anything but my name?”

Suga nodded quickly as he let out a whimper and a moan.

“Tell me what you need Suga.”

“Kuroo please, I need you. I need you shatter my world.”

“Your wish is my command. Princess.” Kuroo growled lowly in Suga’s ear before kneeling back up, grabbing hold of Suga’s hips so roughly that he might leave bruises. Spreading the flushed cheeks of Suga’s ass, Kuroo rutted his cock against the silver male’s entrance a couple of times; before pushing into him slamming his hips roughly into Suga’s.

Suga let out a loud moan as Kuroo thrusted into his ass with a new found vigour that was borderline animalistic, the black-haired male hammering into Suga; turning him to a whimpering mess. Kuroo let out a deep moan as he continued to bottom out in Suga. Thrusting his member into Suga’s warmth, it wasn’t long before Suga let out a pornographic moan; Kuroo had relocated his prostate. Angling himself so that every animal-like thrust hit Suga’s bundle of nerves, pornographic cries and moans continued to tumble helplessly from Suga’s mouth; along with broken curses. Kuroo let out a groan as Suga whimpered Kuroo’s name.

“Say it again,” The raven male slapped Suga’s thigh as his thrusts became more erratic and rapid, Suga’s mind in complete meltdown as Kuroo continued to wreck him. “Say my name you lil slut,”

“K-Kuroo, oh go-” Suga choked out as he felt his stomach tighten in knots as Kuroo’s cock brought him closer and closer to release. “Please Kuroo-”

“Does the little slut want to cum?” The sly cat-like male bent over Suga as he changed to slow, yet punctuated thrusts; hitting Suga’s prostate every time. Kuroo dragged his tongue along the shell over of the silver Setter’s flushed ear as moans continued to draw themselves from Suga’s throat.

“Yes, god-” Suga breathed with a whimper, his eyes opened to meet Kuroo’s with a pleading look dancing within the coffee swirls of his eyes. “Please let me cum,”

Reaching with one hand, Kuroo pulled at a single thread from the bow, releasing Suga’s cock as he continued to pound into him. Suga came instantly, white streams of hot cum fell to the sheets as his thighs shook uncontrollably, the burning in his stomach overwhelming as he collapsed onto his stomach; his arms going slack as he let out an extremely loud, extremely pornographic moan. Kuroo bucked at the sound of Suga’s insanely indecent cries, slamming his hips into him; holding them tight as he came deep inside the silver haired male. Kuroo’s thrusts slowly down as he rid out his orgasm, emptying his streams of hot cum into Suga’s ass before pulling out and collapsing beside him.

Kuroo reached over to undo the ribbon that restrained Suga and massaged his small wrists between his hands to get the blood flowing properly again. Removing both of their masks before discarding them on the floor. As he started falling asleep, Kuroo felt Suga scoot closer, laying his head on Kuroo’s chest before wrapping an arm around his torso. Wrapping an arm around his back, he listened to the slow breathing of Suga before falling into a blissful sleep himself.


End file.
